Karma Chameleon
by onlycullensforme
Summary: Bella Swan's luck is about to change, and all it took was locking her keys in her car. AH/Canon pairings/potentially a little OOC.


Karma Chameleon

Bella Swan had a problem. It was, fortunately, currently overshadowed by one of those everyday problems that usually work themselves out in time, but, well… Bella didn't have the time to wait for this problem to work itself out. She was already late for her new job and her boss was rumored to be a punctuality-nazi, so there was a good chance her step up the corporate ladder would result in her losing her footing and plunging all the way back to the bottom.

And all because she had locked her stupid keys in her stupid car, while said car was running. She could see them in the ignition and her purse on the passenger seat, the top of her cell phone mocking her. In fact, the cell phone was ringing; Bella could both hear and see it, the caller ID flashing "WORK" in dark, foreboding letters. Bella hit the top of her car in frustration and dropped her head on the window, wondering if she should just find a rock and break it for the time being.

"Excuse me," a smooth, velvety masculine voice said behind her. "You seem like you could use some help."

Bella turned to the voice, an acerbic reply ready. She looked up into a pair of mesmerizing emerald eyes and forgot what she was going to say. She blinked and forgot her own name. She forgot her problems. All of them.

"Ma'am?" The man asked, a crooked smile forming on his lips.

Bella shook her head and looked away. "Only if you know how to pick locks," she mumbled.

The man chuckled and shrugged, then leaned in closer. "Actually, I do," he said in a low, conspiratorial voice.

Bella looked up, shocked by both his proximity and admission.

"Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yep," the man replied, popping the "p" and flashing her another devastating crooked smile. "But I only offer my services to people I know."

"Oh," Bella said, hanging her head. "That's all right. I'll find someone else…."

The man shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm Edward Masen," he said quickly, extending a hand for her to shake.

Bella looked up again and timidly smiled back. "Bella. Bella Swan."

Edward smiled and glanced at her car, a silver 2009 Nissan Altima Coupe 3.5 SE, and raised his eyebrows in appreciation.

"Nice car," he said appreciatively.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Thanks. My stepfather insisted on it when he heard my truck died."

Edward noted the wistful tone when she spoke about her truck and wondered if she knew much about the machine before her.

"What kind of truck did you have?" he asked, gently moving her aside so he could appraise the locks on her car. Fortunately, it wasn't a keyless entry, though he realized with a slight grimace that the mechanism would be difficult to trip.

"It was a 1950 Chevrolet. Rusty red. Built like a tank. Saved my life a couple of times."

Edward glanced over at her, frowning at the thought of her in an accident, then pulled a small tool from his back pocket.

"What happened to it?" he asked, turning his attention to the car as he inserted the tool and carefully worked the lock.

Bella sighed and leaned against the side of the car, arms folded across her chest, and studiously averted her gaze. She could not afford to be distracted by his bronze mop that called for her fingers, or the green eyes demanding her attention, not to mention the smile, the voice, the body, the hands. _God, the hands. _In truth, she had already forgotten his question but didn't quite have the nerve to speak. So, she remained quiet and listened to him work.

When Bella didn't answer, Edward glanced up at her; he swallowed convulsively at the picture she made. Her dark brown hair was coming loose from its messy bun, falling over her shoulders and the dark blue cotton-polyester, v-necked, cap sleeved shell she wore, which, Edward noted appreciatively, fit her curves perfectly. Her khaki, knee-length skirt had ridden up a few inches as she rested one foot, swathed in a strappy bronze 3-inch heel, against the tire, exposing creamy skin Edward suddenly ached to touch.

Shaking his head to clear the not so polite images in his head, Edward made one final, quick motion and the locks popped open. Bella met his gaze with a broad grin and threw her arms around his neck before he could react.

"Thank you! . Thank you!" she gushed, kissing him on the cheek in uncharacteristic boldness, barely registering her actions.

Unprepared for her assault, Edward wrapped his arms around her automatically to keep them both from falling, then froze as her lips touched his skin. Heat he had not felt in a long time, if ever, coursed through him at her touch; he did not want to let her go, but he could feel her trying to pull away, so he made sure they were stable and set her back on her feet.

"I'm sorry," Bella mumbled, embarrassed. It had been a long time since she had shown so much emotion or held a man in her arms, which were already missing Edward. She fit in his embrace so easily, so perfectly. She couldn't stop her blush and Edward found the redness both amusing and alluring. It covered her whole face and neck.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad I could be of help."

Bella's cell phone rang again before she could answer. She smiled apologetically and slid into the car, turning it off, and answered the phone.

"This is Bella."

Edward watched the play of emotions on her face as she said a few words then listened for the majority of the phone call. Hope. Anger. Disappointment. Resolve. Hope again. Then undeniable sadness.

"Yes, sir. I do appreciate your position. I was doing my best." Another flash of hope. "A full month, sir? That's quite… generous of you, Mr. Denali."

_Denali_. Edward frowned, hoping it wasn't the Denali he was thinking of.

"No, sir," Bella continued. "I understand the clause in the contract. If I have any questions I will contact HR. I'm sorry to have disappointed you… I would appreciate the immediate transfer of the severance, if that is acceptable. Thank you. Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and leaned forward to hit her head on the steering wheel a few times.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, crouching to see inside the car.

Bella turned to him and smiled sadly. "I just lost my job. I was already running late and then this happened," she indicated her car, "and I guess their patience ran out." She took a deep breath. "Thanks for your help, Edward. I hope I didn't make you late for your job, too."

He chuckled and shook his head. "No. Today is my first day off in almost a month. Besides, I'd happily be late if it meant spending time with you."

She shook her head and chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm bad luck, Edward," she said seriously, looking away from him. "You'd do better to stay away from me."

"I'll take my chances."

She turned to him then and he gasped at the seriousness in her eyes. The flintiness he found there clashed with the inviting chocolate depths.

"I'd really rather you didn't." Bella looked away and sighed, then turned back with a small smile. "Thanks again. Take care of yourself."

She pulled the door closed before he could react, then started the car and drove off, feeling his eyes on her. Edward watched her go, a frown furrowing his brow. She was too beautiful, too innocent, to have the demons she hinted at. He shook his head and then half-smiled. He would find a way to spend time with her, even if he had to warm her up to the idea. Edward had always enjoyed a challenge.


End file.
